


WANT

by okrivqr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Denial of Feelings, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Feels, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jealousy, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okrivqr/pseuds/okrivqr
Summary: i want to be yours.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 3





	WANT

"kageyama, meet atsumu!"

kageyama turned around, gazing at the tall male besides hinata. his dyed hair was swept nicely to the side, complimenting his eyes. kageyama put on a sweet smile.

"nice to meet you."

"you're kageyama, right?" atsumu smiled back, holding out a hand.

kageyama shook his hand, greeting him politely. it was warm, unlike his cold hand. the black haired male frowned, guilt winding up in his heart for faking his happiness.

the duo walked off, heading to the dance floor. kageyama watched them, drink in hand. he didn't plan on getting drunk tonight, but the feeling in his heart made it hard to stick to that plan.

this was normal, hinata bringing a new guy for kageyama to meet. he knew that they were just friends, but he couldn't help feeling jealous. they didn't know hinata like kageyama did.

the black haired male remembered meeting another guy last time. hinata's hands hooked on their arm. kageyama wished he touched him like that.

the boys that hinata met didn't deserve him. they didn't see hinata the way kageyama saw him. the real hinata, happy and outgoing, always pushing kageyama to be a better person.

kageyama thought back to that night, when they were graduating from high school. they had went on the roof top for fun, and kageyama remembered seeing the smaller boy's eyes. they were shining, reflecting from the moonlight, speckled with stars.

he sighed, setting the drink on the table and putting cash underneath the cup. the setter got up, leaving the club like nothing happened. the wind was chilly, nipping at kageyama's skin.

he pulled his jacket on tighter, hands clenching the material to feel something, anything. the door of his home was soon in view, being pushed open by his own hand. the black haired male didn't even bother turning on the light, skipping the stairs two at a time to his room.

he flopped on his bed, staring up at ceiling. an hour passed, then two, three, and finally four. the whole time, he was trying to convince himself that it was platonic, that this feeling wasn't real, and that hinata was just a friend.

he chuckled to himself, smiling sadly at the sunrise that was peeking above his window. the light blinded him, forcing him to close his eyes. the air was peaceful, light dust floating in the warm rays.

"who am i kidding?"


End file.
